freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Arnett McMillan/@comment-27788729-20160523202720/@comment-27788729-20160526184437
@anon1: Putting aside the expletives, nothing being said here is new ground, your reusing an old argument we've already discussed without addressing my counter-argument. Simply repeating your point doesn't lend it more credence. As I said before; the argument would be convincing if the Pandora did spend time with their Limiter partners at all, as they do not there obviously exists an imbalance in what is shown. Additionally part of the reason I resist the impulse to wildly speculate concerning 'off-panel' events is because, if we take that argument to the degree you seem to be taking it, then discussion becomes almost immaterial because 'anything' can simply be assumed to occur off-panel. @Citrus: I think you seriously misunderstood my response. As I said there does exist evidence depending on the nature of the ability; if it is mind control or simply a genuine expression of feeling, the answer to that question, which I am uncertain of, provides a wealth of evidence either way. On the other hand there exists also a wealth of meta-textual evidence. What is the point of making the protagonist's primary ability be one which erotically effects the entire established female cast, of whom most are in prior relationships, except to cater to a fetish? Freezing makes excessive use of sexual exploitation to entice readers, I would not find the author, with his record, dabbling into this fetish surprising at all, particularly since he's introduced an explicit plot point which effectively removes all Limiters from the story and requires that the protagonist become the leader and interact extensively with all female characters. Whether it will happen or not, we will see, I fear it will and see trends emerging that confirm my fear, but obviously I cannot predict the future. That being said, since speculation in general is rife on this wiki, I see no reason why speculation on this topic should be excluded. @Eevee: Perhaps I am, I'd never discount the possibility of my being incorrect, and I certainly do hope I am incorrect. At the same time I'd reject any case that the fears are 'baseless', since there is quite clearly a basis for it. We've had two chapters of the protagonist explicitly induce in female characters thoughts and expressions of euphoric devotion and desire to submit, despite said female characters being in prior relationships, and the plot requires that this become a reoccurring instance. In addition the lack of any appearance of the prior relationships in question, following this incident, but instead only a focus on interaction between the females on Kazuya, certainly creates a 'basis' for fears, even if they turn out to be incorrect. As you yourself said earlier; 'perfectly fine' is an overstatement and, by the same measure, I'd definitely refute that the fears are 'baseless'. Personally I doubt we'll see 'anyone explicitly in bed with each other', I more alluded to a situation where Arnett blushes around Kazuya, is seen with him commonly, expresses excitement at their cooperation and Ereinbar Set whilst, simultaneously, Morrison simply does not appear or get referenced as a character. I think that's more realistic scenario. For me a relationship is not ruined simply because of physical consummation, the emotional aspect is far more important to me and thus a situation in which emotionally Arnett feels closer to, or 'drawn' to Kazuya, over Morrison is as vomit-inducing as her sleeping with him. Emotional infidelity is, to me, worse than physical infidelity (though I dislike both of course). Personally I do find it interesting, this openness to the female Pandora spending more time on-panel with Kazuya than with their own Limiter partners, since I'm rather confident if Satellizer was even a little bit intimate, willingly, with a male other than Kazuya it would not be met well. I'm certainly all for friendship, but then I'd also enjoy it if the author showed that Satellizer has the capacity for friends of the opposite gender as much as Kazuya does. Also I just find Arnett a strange person to become friends with him so quick. Being a naturally truculent person, and having threatened to kill him, it is remarkable that she has warmed up to him so quickly. As I've said before I am in complete confusion as to the validity of the 'mind control' or 'true emotional reaction' situation and thus find it tricky to discuss at all. What I will say is that an argument that Arnett 'wouldn't pursue Kazuya purely because Satellizer wants him' is really not very comforting. I definitely wouldn't want a situation where, if Satellizer were not interested in Kazuya, Arnett would leave Morrison for him. I want the relationships between people, other than just Kazuya, to also be genuine expressions of their most heart felt desires, I don't want Arnett to be with Morrison because she 'accepts she can't have Kazuya' or 'respects that Satellizer is with Kazuya'. This is actually a really important point to me. I don't want to deny that things occur off-panel, for sure, I also just want to make clear that things occurring on-panel have of course got far more weight than things off-panel and are also more important, they take precedence. Thus if Morrison and Arnett's entire relationship occurs off-panel, but Arnett and Kazuya are shown becoming close and intimate on-panel, then the on-panel relationship clearly has more weight to it. All I ask is that a reflection of the relationship between her and Morrison also exist. Certainly she need not be with him always, she barely ever is, but if she is going to be shown explicitly becoming close and friendly to Kazuya, over a very short period of time after an enormously negative reaction, then why not also reflect the relationships between her and Morrison as well? Ultimately, also, it leaves a bad taste in my mouth that Morrison and André's final scene is them quaking in fear as Kazuya mentions trying to limit his influence. If there is a resolution for having Arnett and Elizabeth seemingly having spontaneously changed their attitudes towards Kazuya and become his friends, I'd like to know what the resolution to Morrison's clear panic and terror-stricken horror at what happened is. @anon2: Honestly so much is wrong here, filled with personal attacks, strange personal anecdotes and boasting(?), not to mention very hard to decipher and in general completely misrepresenting everything I said that I'm not going to, and doubt I'd be able to, systematically respond. I'll say, for your benefit, my position did not change at all from what it always was and that you don't seem to understand how hypothetical is being used. I don't like insulting someone, honestly, but this response was largely nonsense.